El juego del miedo versión Akari
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Fue secuestrada, entrenada y convertida en una psicópata. Ahora la asesina del gobierno Akari Akaza irá eliminando una a una a aquellas que se atrevieron a ignorarla. El juego de Akari, recién comienza...
1. Invitación

_**AKARIN!  
><strong>__**Hái! Yuru Yuri está a punto de acabarse!**_

—Ya te dije que lo sentía!

—No me importa cuántas veces lo digas. Me avergonzaste en frente de toda mi familia. Espero que estés contenta, Sugiura Kyoko.

—Vamos Ayano, no seas tan distante. Te dije que te lo compensaría —le sonrió pícaramente. —Puedo ponerme en la posición que a ti te guste…

—Ve a convencer a otra, que no quiero hablarte hoy. Vete a dormir, ahí tienes el sofá.

Ayano le dio la espalda a su esposa y se alejó decidida.

La rubia hizo un puchero cuando oyó azotarse la puerta de su cuarto, pero luego rió divertida.

—Bueno, Ayano sólo está siendo Ayano. Como sea, lo mejor será dormir —dijo mientras sacaba unas mantas que había dejado en un mini-clóset que mantenía abajo en caso de emergencia.

—Así que; ustedes dos se casaron. Es increíble, todas sabíamos que ella sentía un juvenil por ti pero nunca creímos que le llegarías a corresponder.

—Si bueno —respondió Kyoko sin dejar de arreglar su sofá para dormir. —Me dejé llevar en la universidad y aquí me tienes. Cinco felices años de matrimonio. Como ves… —se calló cuando cayó en la cuenta.

Kyoko Sugiura se volteó lentamente para ver quién le hablaba. La figura prendió la luz. Era una muchacha pelirroja, con una blusa negra, pantalones militares, botas de combate, guantes de cuero y un cinto con todo un juego de cuchillos. En la mano tenía un cuchillo con el que jugaba sin prestarle demasiada atención a la rubia. Pero Kyoko no se engañaba, de alguna forma sabía que si trataba de hacer algo, ese cuchillo terminaría en su garganta.

—Hola de nuevo, Kyoko-chan.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa? —preguntó Kyoko tratando de parecer calmada mientras miraba fijamente el cuchillo de la otra chica.

—¿Quién soy? ¿Será que Kyoko-chan ya no se acuerda de mí? Bueno; no me extraña. Siempre tuve una presencia demasiado débil.

—¿Akari-chan? —preguntó Kyoko con un hilo de voz al reconocerla. ¿Qué fue de ti? Después de la graduación desapareciste. Y… ¿Y QUÉ HACES EN MI CASA?

—CÁLLATE Y VETE A DORMIR —se oyó del cuarto de arriba.

—A…AYA… —miraba dudosa el cuchillo de Akari.

—Por mí, llámala o no. La verdad me da igual.

—AYANO POR FAVOR!

Ayano salió en bata dispuesta a regañar a Kyoko.

—No sé a qué estés jugando, pero esta noche no duermes conmi… —se calló al ver a Akari.

—¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? La propia presidenta del consejo. Hola, Suguiura-sempai.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—¿Es que no se saben otra? ¿Quién soy? Bueno, primero debo decir quién fui —dijo mientras Ayano se acercaba a Kyoko y la abrazó. —Fui Akari Akaza. Una chica cuya presencia era tan débil que era ignorada por todos. O eso creí. El gobierno vio esa cualidad mía como una gran ventaja y el día de la graduación ellos me secuestraron, ellos me entrenaron, ellos me convirtieron en una asesina. Mi falta de presencia es tan poderosa, que soy invisible si quiero. Digo, entré justo detrás de ustedes y ni cuenta se dieron.

—Akari-chan, Gomen… no sé por qué te ignorábamos tanto pero te pido perdón y…

Akari movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Veo que no entiendes, Kyoko-chan; o no por completo. Mi entrenamiento me convirtió en una asesina perfecta, digamos que una artista de la muerte. Pero también me convirtió en una psicópata. He decidido tomar el protagonismo en sus mentes y corazones. A partir de hoy, comienza mi juego. Un juego en el que si pierdes, pierdes la vida.

—Akari por favor…

—Tch, tch… Kyoko-chan déjame terminar. Como les decía, en este juego ustedes deberán reunir a todas nuestras amigas… o aquellas que se atrevieron a ignorarme. O no, pero tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir si se mantienen juntas. Además serán ustedes las encargadas de avisarles que aquí les vengo yo.

—Akari, por favor…

—Realmente me estás comenzando a fastidiar Kyoko-chan. No interrumpas.

La rubia abrazó aún más fuerte a Ayano.

—Pueden llamar a la policía, al ejército, a la marina, la verdad llamen a quien quieran. Me gustan mucho los retos y este tiene que ser el mejor. Como sea, el juego comienza hoy. Tienen una semana para localizar, avisarles y/o juntarse con nuestras amigas o simplemente dejar que mueran. Ustedes serán las últimas. Una vez pasada la semana, les diré mis métodos y ustedes deben hacer lo mejor posible para no caer ante mí. Recuerden que el premio es su vida. Hasta la próxima semana.

Dicho esto, la rubia salió de la casa tranquilamente mientras el matrimonio Sugiura seguía abrazado. La chica del cabello morado lloraba del miedo, pero Kyoko estaba decidida a jugar y ganarle a Akari.

—Sé que fuimos injustas con ella, pero no pienso dejar que amenace la vida de mis amigas o la mía. Pero más importante: la tuya Ayano. Que lo intente si lo desea, pero no dejaré que nada te pase.

—Kyoko…

—No hables —le dijo Kyoko besándola. —Durante su juego enfermo, tú serás mi prioridad Ayano. Sé que soy una boba mangaka que sólo juega y vive para divertirse, pero tú eres lo más importante para mí.

Ayano se aferró más a su esposa.

—…No… no respiro. ¿Quieres adelantarte a Akari-chan?

—Yo… lo siento… disculpa…

—No importa. Avisémosles a las demás. El juego apenas comienza.


	2. Comienza el juego

**AKARIN!**  
><strong>Hái! El final de Yuru Yuri está apenas comenzando! <strong>

Chinatsu Yoshikawa abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos rojos, antes llenos de vida y alegría; ahora llenos de odio y la maldad más profunda.

—Akarin; creo que has despertado, Chinatsu-chan…

—¿A… Akari-chan?

Poco a poco fue recobrando sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que estaba atada a una mesa de operaciones con fuertes esposas. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de la secundaria (demasiado pequeño para una adulta y eso le daba un toque endiabladamente sexy). Su "amiga" se acercó a ella y la besó.

—¿Recuerdas cómo me robaste mi primer beso, Chinatsu-chan? No fue ni la mitad de divertido que esto (para mí; imagino que para quien lo haya visto fue de lo más gracioso). Da igual, bienvenida. Esta noche —sus labios se acercaron a su oído. —Esta noche morirás de esta forma —dijo con un susurro.

—Akari-chan ¿por qué?

—¿No te contaron Kyoko-chan y Sugiura-senpai? Bueno… —desabotonó su blusa sin delicadeza y acarició sus pechos. —Mi presencia ha sido tan débil desde tu llegada que creo que no les hice la impresión lo suficientemente fuerte. Te contaré: el gobierno me secuestró y me convirtió en una asesina; una artista de la muerte. Eso y también una psicópata.

—¿Por qué?

—La falta de presencia es vital para los asesinos del gobierno. Tiene que hacerte invisible y con una presencia como la mía… aunque me sorprende eso de Kyoko-chan. Ella era irritante, pero muy leal. ¿Acaso no les contó que Akari viene por ustedes? Imagino que no…

Chinatsu luchaba por liberarse, pero las esposas estaban demasiado apretadas.

—Akari, por favor… somos tus amigas…

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, tienes razón. Lo fueron cuando Akari todavía era Akari; pero Akari ahora no es Akari y sólo recuerda cómo la ignoraron. Por tu culpa perdí el papel protagónico.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Chinatsu.

—¿Qué pasa, Chinatsu-chan? Lamentas que tu odiosa forma de ser no pudo traerte el amor de tu amada Yui-senpai? Triste, triste en verdad —dijo la pelirroja con malicia mientras escogía con qué cuchillo comenzaba con su trabajo.

—No bromeaba… Kyoko-senpai no bromeaba…. —decía llorando.

—¿Les contó? Akarin! Ya tengo más presencia que antes. Nota mental para Akari: el miedo te da más presencia que la lindura.

Chinatsu se estaba híper ventilando. Akari la miraba indiferente.

—Y dime, Chinatsu-chan., si Kyoko-chan y Sugiura-senpai les contaron la verdad, ¿por qué no hiciste algo inteligente y te uniste a ellas? Estar juntas era tu mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—¿Y TÚ TE LA TOMARÍAS EN SERIO A ELLA? Creí que era otro de sus estúpidos juegos, que quería asustarnos pero…. DEBÍ SABERLO; DEBÍ SABER QUE POR TANTO QUE AME A KYOKO SENPAI, SUGIURA-SENPAI NO PARTICIPARÍA EN UNA BROMA TAN ENFERMA!

Akari sonrió movía la cabeza decepcionada.

—Bueno, les daré un mes más para juntarse. Tal vez tu cadáver haga que las demás por fin reaccionen. Dime, ¿quién más escuchó?

—Todas: Ikeda-senpai y su gemela, Nishigaki-sensei, Matsumoto-senpai, Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan. Yui-senpai también, pero ninguna tomó en serio a esas dos.

Chinatsu lloraba e hipaba imaginando su horrible destino. La pelirroja tomó un anuario.

—¿Recuerdas el día que recordamos una pelea que tuvimos de niñas sobre esa niña egoísta que fue humillada por Yui-chan?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿Lo recuerdas o no?

—Sí…

La asesina le mostró la foto ampliada. Chinatsu se sorprendió al verse de pequeña. Casi no podía verse, pero Akari la había marcado con un círculo rojo.

—Pensé que te gustaría saber algo nuevo de ti misma antes que Akari termine su trabajo. Tranquila, querida Chinatsu-chan. Terminará antes que te des cuenta.

Lo último que escuchó Chinatsu fue un susurro diciendo "Akarin".

* * *

><p>Ayano y Kyoko estaban abrazadas en su sofá temblando. El plazo de Akari se había acabado la noche anterior y ninguna de sus amigas les creía; la reputación de Kyoko era algo a tener en cuenta, pero a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que ella bromearía con algo así. Temían por sus vidas ahora que no tenían el apoyo de otras; pues sabían que Akari tenía razón: sólo unidas tendrían una mínima posibilidad contra Akari. Sonó el timbre.<p>

—KYOKO, AYANO, ABRAN LA PUERTA!

Las Sugiura corrieron a abrir cuando reconocieron la voz de Yui.

—¿Qué pasa, Yui?

—El periódico —dijo pasándoles el diario.

CHICA ASESINADA POR ORGANIZACIÓN DESCONOCIDA; EL TRABAJO DE UN PROFESIONAL:

La joven Chinatsu Yoshikawa apareció muerta en una bodega de la empresa para la que trabajaba ayer a la media noche. Tenía un cuchillo clavado en el corazón y otro en el cuello. La policía aún evalúa el móvil del asesinato; pero algo está claro: no sufrió, el asesino sabía lo que hacía.

"Es un crimen horrible" declara el detective Tarou Fukanaga. "No entendemos nada del caso, el expediente de la chica estaba completamente limpio y no sabemos de nadie que le guarde rencor. Además, encontramos un mensaje escrito con la sangre de la chica: AKARIN. De momento estamos investigando si son las siglas de alguna organización o algo por el estilo. Lo único que podemos hacer es rogarles a todos que anden con cuidado y traten de llegar temprano a casa."

La víctima estaba vestida con su antiguo uniforme de secundaria y alguien le puso su antiguo carné escolar en su cartera (la que se encontró en su blusa). Todos estos hechos desorientan aún más a la policía, que no ha encontrado ninguna pista sobre el misterioso asesino. "Repito que la persona que hizo esto, sabía lo que hacía. No se encontraron pruebas que puedan llevar a un sospechoso y de momento tenemos las manos atadas."

La mangaka tembló del horror y abrazó a su esposa con fuerza. Yui era la misma imagen del miedo.

—No bromeaban, ¿verdad? Ella realmente viene por nosotros. ¿DEMONIOS, QUÉ HACEMOS?

Si había algo que podía asustar más a Kyoko, era ver a Yui perder el control. Ella, que siempre daba la solución para todo, ella que era la persona más racional que conocía.

—Llamémoslas a todas una vez más —dijo Kyoko al fin. —A estas alturas ya todas sabrán que no es ningún chiste. Dios mío… ¿Qué pasó contigo, Akari?

Todas se quedaron en silencio. El miedo se podía respirar en el aire. El juego de Akari ya había tomado una víctima. ¿Cuántas sobrevivirían ante la ira de una asesina del gobierno?


	3. Investigación

**AKARIN!**  
><strong>Hái, Yuru-Yuri está a punto de acabarse!<strong>

El oficial de la policía, Tarou Fukanaga, observaba la escena del crimen: la chica vestida con el uniforme de su escuela y el extraño mensaje. _"¿Qué demonios significa AKARIN?"_ Todo era extraño, no porque el cuerpo no tuviera huellas ni nada que pudiera llevar a un sospechoso, sino al nivel de teatralidad del caso. Además de la habilidad del asesino para no dejar huellas ni rastro alguno, parecía que se había asegurado que su víctima fuera encontrada con esas marcas en su cuerpo. Era evidente que el asesino quería dejar un mensaje, ¿pero qué? Y más importante, ¿a quién?

La puerta se abrió y un equipo de militares entró en el área sin delicadeza. El detective no dijo nada, de todos modos ya se había resignado a encontrar nada en la escena del crimen. Con una señal le dijo a su equipo que debían retirarse y salió tranquilamente detrás de ellos.

—Oiga —lo retuvo un militar de alto rango.

—¿Sí, en qué puedo servirle, mi coronel?

—Primero que nada lo felicito, la mayoría de los policías se quejan cuando tomamos las riendas de una investigación criminal.

—Mire mi coronel, siendo honestos a mí me da igual. De todos modos sé que el asesino no dejó huellas y que estar aquí más tiempo será una gran pérdida de tiempo. Es cierto que me parece raro que el ejército sea el que se encargue de una cosa así pero algo me dice que no quiero saber. Con su permiso…

—Admiro su inteligencia detective. Pero el caso no estará cien por ciento en nuestras manos, verá usted… necesitamos que sea la policía la que investigue a la familia de la chica muerta y de paso, a los posibles testigos. Nosotros estamos aquí sólo por los aspectos técnicos del caso. Cualquier pista comuníquenosla de inmediato —le dio su tarjeta —y nosotros tomaremos medidas.

—Como quiera. Con su permiso…

El detective salió. Cuando se escucharon alejarse los vehículos de la policía, el militar se tensó y observó la escena del crimen con detenimiento.

—Teatral como siempre, teatral y perfecto. Pero no es el estilo de Akaza. Naturalmente ella hubiera hecho algo un poco más estrafalario.

—Dígame, mi coronel, ¿está seguro que esta chica tiene algo que ver con los encargados del proyecto "presencia invisible"?

—¿Por qué otra razón la mataría? Si yo hubiera sido secuestrado y obligado a convertirme en un asesino a sangre fría, también estuviera tras los que me convirtieron en lo que soy si lograra escaparme.

—No lo sé mi coronel… Akaza siempre fue muy rara…

—Sí, de todos modos no entiendo cómo pudo escaparse. Se supone que la teníamos muy cómoda y todo, pero súper vigilada.

—Ella es invisible si así lo quiere y usted lo sabe. Es como mucho, nuestra mejor asesina. No sé si realmente va tras los cerebritos detrás del proyecto, pero realmente compadezco a sus objetivos. No tienen mucho más tiempo.

* * *

><p>El silencio era muy grande. Hacía una semana Kyoko y Ayano las habían advertido de la locura de Akari, pero no hicieron caso. Chinatsu se burló de ambas y les dijo que eran unas idiotas por querer hacer una broma tan tonta. Sakurako les dijo que estaban ensuciando la memoria de la buena de Akari. Yui le dijo a Kyoko que fuera a fastidiar a otro, etc. Pero ahora, todas estaban en el apartamento de las Sugiura saltando ante cualquier ruido raro. Todas eran el terror personificado.<p>

Yui caminaba de un lado a otro muy nerviosa y mordiéndose las uñas. Ayano era un manojo de nervios y temblaba en una silla. Las únicas que parecían tomarse las cosas con calma eran Nishigaki-sensei y Matsumoto.

—¿Y ustedes qué, no son humanas? ¿No se dan cuenta que una loca viene a matarnos a todas?

—Pues sí, pero yo he tenido una vida plena y Matsumoto también. Miren, si me queda poco tiempo, no voy a pasármelo temblando en una demente que viene a matarme. Lo que deberíamos hacer todas es aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo —dijo la sensei con la calma de siempre, pero con un poco más de seriedad de la normal.

Las chicas se miraron y bajaron la cabeza. A Kyoko no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Parecía que la profesora quería que todas se resignaran a morir. Finalmente miró a Ayano y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Chicas, nosotras vamos a hablar con la policía. Son bienvenidas si quieren venir.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Himawari y Sakurako levantaron una ceja.

—¿Y desde cuando tú eres la seria?

—Chicas, me encanta vivir. Me gano la vida dibujando manga, cosa que me encanta; me casé con la chica que amo y también me encanta; y lo mejor es que tengo un mini refrigerador repleto de ron con pasas. Es cierto que nosotras fuimos malas con Akari, pero no pienso dejarla quitarme mi perfecta vida.

La sensei sonrió y se levantó.

—Matsumoto y yo vamos con Toushino.

Yui bajó la mirada pensativa un rato y luego se unió a Kyoko.

Himawari no dijo nada ni hizo nada.

—¿Himawari?

—Gomen, pero yo no tengo nada así de importante por qué vivir. Digo, mi vida es aburrida y tengo que soportar a Sakurako que trabaja en mi misma oficina y encima vive en mi mismo edificio de apartamentos.

La aludida se sonrojó de ira y le pegó una bofetada.

—Oye, ¿y eso por qué? No es la primera vez que digo eso.

—Ni se te ocurra decir que tu vida no vale nada, Himawari. Y ya que nos queda poco tiempo…

—Oye —regañó Kyoko…

—Psst, Kyoko —dijo Yui en voz baja. —Déjala terminar.

—Bien, como te decía, ya que nos queda poco tiempo; quiero disculparme Himawari.

—¿Por qué, por ser una molestia?

—No… o bueno, sí y no. Disculparme porque yo fui una molestia y todo, pero la verdad siempre fui detrás de ti no para molestarte, sino que me gusta compartir contigo. Bueno… lo que trato de decirte es que te amo…

La chica de cabello azul no sabía qué decir.

—Así que… por favor no dejes que Akari-chan te mate, no sabría qué hacer sin mi rival y mucho menos sin la chica que amo.

Himawari tomó las manos de Sakurako y luego la besó. Cuando terminaron, se dieron cuenta que estaban solas.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que quisieron darnos un momento a solas.

—¿Sabes? Si Akari-chan no estuviera tratando de matarnos, le agradecería por este momento.

—Igual yo.

Salieron a toda prisa detrás de sus amigas.

—Oigan, felicidades!

—Danos el enhorabuena cuando Akaza-san deje de cazarnos como animales. No me gusta esto, no me gusta nada…

—Detective Fukanaga, hay gente que dice tener información vital sobre el caso Yoshikawa.

El detective miró a su secretaria y le hizo una seña para que pasaran los informantes. Ese era de los casos más frustrantes de su carrera, no sólo no dejó rastro alguno; sino que los militares no dejarían que sus investigaciones llegaran muy lejos si conseguía alguna pista. De momento lo único que había hecho fue investigar el pasado de Yoshikawa, pero no había nada que la vinculara con operaciones militares, drogas, contrabando, etc. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Era cierto que los vecinos y gente cercana la describía como una chiquilla irritante, pero no había motivo alguno para matarla. Entraron las informantes, a las que reconoció como compañeras de Yoshikawa (según los registros).

—Dicen que tienen información vital sobre el caso Yoshikawa, onegai doozo…

—Mire, sé que es difícil de creer, pero…

Comenzaron a contarle una extraña historia sobre una supuesta asesina psicópata, entrenada por el gobierno y cómo había decidido matar a sus compañeras sólo por ignorarla. Extraño, y bastante, bastante improbable. Sin embargo…

—¿Saben que lo que me están contando parece sacado de la cabeza de un estudiante delirante, no? Nadie se pone a matar gente sólo porque fue ignorada. A menos nadie que no tenga serios problemas mentales y de autoestima-

Bajaron la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, hoy unos militares dijeron que ellos se harían cargo del caso. Eso es muy raro, porque este tipo de cosas son exclusivas de la policía. ¿Por qué querría el ejército involucrarse en un caso como este?

—Ano…

El detective se volvió a ellas muy serio.

—Les creo, no sé por qué demonios, pero les creo.

—¿Entonces nos ayudará?

—El problema es que yo no puedo hacer nada. Hablaré con los militares, seguramente ellos quedarán encantados de saber esto…


	4. Pacto

**AKARIN!**  
><strong>Hái! Yuru Yuri está a punto de acabarse!<strong>

El coronel caminaba de un lado a otro gruñendo por lo bajo. Los soldados no habían encontrado nada, claro, los trabajos de Akari eran la imagen misma de la perfección y la maldita no dejaba rastro.

Pero ella siempre dejaba una especie de pista; nunca mataba primero a su objetivo principal, su estilo era de eliminar uno a uno a diferentes personas antes de llegar a su víctima verdadera. Y ese era el problema, sabía que esta chica Yoshikawa era sólo el primero de una serie de asesinatos, pero no sabía a quién estaba dirigido el mensaje.

De todos modos, tenía a los principales dirigentes del programa de los asesinos invisibles bajo una gran protección militar; aunque sabía que eso nunca detendría a alguien como Akari.

"AKARIN" leyó, "¿Qué estás tramando, Akaza?"

—Coronel! —lo saludó el detective Fukanaga.

El tipo se volvió muy molesto.

—Fukanaga! ¿qué se cree que hace? Le dije claramente que usted y su equipo debían de abandonar la escena del crimen.

—Pero señor coronel, encontré la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. Si usted me diera unos segundos de su tiempo…

—No estoy de humor, detective. Si tiene algo que decir, déjeme un mensaje al número que le di. Ahora, escóltenlo a la salida —ordenó a dos soldados.

Los dos tipos se pusieron uno a cada lado del detective y el tipo, resignado, comenzó a caminar junto a ellos.

—Es una lástima —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Creí que quería conocer personalmente a los objetivos de Akaza.

Todos se quedaron parados y el coronel avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Fukanaga.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tengo a los próximos objetivos de la tal Akaza Akari. Están esperándome afuera, ¿quiere que las traiga aquí?

* * *

><p>Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Finalmente el coronel les hizo una señal a los soldados que escoltaban a Fukanaga y lo soltaron, para luego salir del edificio. Y tal como lo imaginaba el detective, trajeron a las mujeres que lo esperaban afuera. Las gemelas Ikeda miraban por todos lados al personal militar, que poco a poco se había ido acercando en cuanto comprendieron la situación. Kyoko se plantó ante el coronel dispuesta a enfrentarlo mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Yui también estaba nerviosa, pero no lo estaba tanto como Ayano; ella sólo miraba al personal militar y trataba de evitar el cuerpo de Chinatsu. Sakurako y Himawari lloraron al ver lo que quedaba de su amiga. Las únicas que no se mostraban muy nerviosas eran Rise y Nana, que estaban incómodas pero nerviosas no.<p>

El coronel estudió a las chicas y luego asintió.

—Bien, vamos a mi despacho provisional. Nos debemos unas cuantas explicaciones.

—Muy bien, comiencen a explicar…

—No, usted explíquese —dijo Kyoko furiosa golpeando con fuerza el escritorio del hombre. —Conocí a Akari-chan, ella era la chica más dulce del mundo y… y… —comenzó a llorar de rabia —ustedes la convirtieron en esa… esa… ESA COSA QUE VINO A AMENAZARME A MI PROPIA CASA!

—¿Qué le hizo a nuestra guerrera del amor y la justicia? —preguntó Sakurako con ira.

La miraron con cara de "¿es en serio?"

—Sakurako amor… no es el momento de decir estupideces…

—Bien, ya sé todo lo que quería saber, así que les daré algunas respuestas. ¿Por qué? Pues bien, después del incidente de las bombas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, el gobierno comenzó a pensar en una nueva estrategia para mantener a raya a las súper potencias. Fue cuando comenzamos el proyecto de asesinos invisibles. Buscamos gente cuya presencia sea extremadamente débil y luego los entrenamos para convertirlos en los perfectos asesinos. Gracias a su poca presencia y al entrenamiento que reciben de nosotros pueden infiltrarse en cualquier lugar y matar a cualquiera, no importa quién sea ni qué tan protegido esté. Son verdaderas máquinas de matar.

—Akari-chan…

—Akaza-san fue un caso especial. Naturalmente la gente con poca presencia son inadaptados sociales que escogen no destacar para no ser molestados. Ellos mismos crean esa burbuja, pero un día nos topamos con una chica con habilidad natural para no ser notada. Pensamos que, con el debido entrenamiento, ella se convertiría en la asesina más perfecta que jamás estuviera a nuestro servicio. Y funcionó, Akaza es imparable y ni siquiera nuestros otros asesinos invisibles pueden hacer algo contra ella. Creamos un monstruo.

—Eso veo.

—Antes, si uno de nuestros asesinos escapaba de nuestras manos, mandábamos a Akaza y el desertor moría en cuestión de semanas.

—¿Semanas?

—A Akaza le gusta jugar con el miedo de las personas. Poco a poco comienza a matar a la gente cercana a su objetivo y lo deja en tal estado, que sólo puede pensar en ella. No puedes comer ni dormir, no puedes hacer nada porque estás pensando en Akaza. Es horrible, pero es la mejor de los mejores.

Se miraron preocupadas.

—Hace poco la chica escapó de nuestras facilidades y aunque tratamos de mandarle a otros asesinos, simplemente no dejó rastro. Ahora sabemos que va por ustedes, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Está diciendo que seamos carnada?

—Sí, no tienen opción.

—¿Qué?

—Ella irá por ustedes de todos modos. Pueden aceptar ayudarnos a capturarla y tener más probabilidades de sobrevivir, o pueden esperar a que la mocosa haga de las suyas sin ninguna intervención de nuestra parte.

—Es usted despreciable.

—Señorita Sugiura, mi único propósito es capturar a Akaza y hacerla volver con nosotros. Su seguridad no es una prioridad, pero puede tomarlo. Le prometo que, con tal de ponerle las manos encima a nuestra mejor asesina, con mucho gusto les brindaremos la mejor protección. Ustedes deciden.

Kyoko miró con odio al coronel, que le extendía su mano, pero finalmente terminó por aceptar. No podía perdonar al hombre que convirtió a su amiga en una asesina psicópata, pero sabía que en estos momentos su única opción sería poner su vida en sus manos. _"Lo hago por ti, Ayano"_


	5. Institución mental

**AKARIN!**  
><strong>Hái! Yuru Yuri está a punto de acabarse!<strong>

Kyoko dibujaba en su estudio cuando entró Ayano deprimida.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Llegó una carta de Funami. Dice que se internó ella misma en una institución mental.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Decía que ya no soportaba más el vivir con miedo de alguien como Akari. Se rindió Kyoko, se rindió. DEMONIOS, ¿QUÉ HAREMOS? NI CON NUESTRA ESCOLTA MILITAR PODREMOS DETENER A ESA LOCA!

—Ayano, cálmate por el amor de dios! —Dijo ella molesta. —Ya pensaremos en algo, ¿sí? sólo no te dejes llevar por el pánico como Yui. Recuerda que tenemos escoltas militares y…

—Sí, escoltas que sólo nos usan de carnada para que su mejor creación no se les vuelva a escapar.

Kyoko mejor siguió dibujando. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde su extraño trato con el coronel, pero no se sentía más segura y trataba de pensar ella misma en una solución para salvar su vida. Ayano y ella eran las que más disfrutaban de su vida, por eso no podían permitirse morir a manos de una psicópata con serios problemas de autoestima. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

* * *

><p>—Señorita Funami, es hora de su terapia individual.<p>

—Gracias, iré en seguida.

La enfermera sonrió y salió del cuarto con Yui tras ella. Le habían diagnosticado una paranoia severa y por recomendación de los doctores habían recomendado no dejarla ir sola a ninguna parte, cosa que Yui agradecía en verdad. Además, tenía muy claro que la enfermera que la acompañaba, era una enfermera del ejército que estaba entrenada para pelear y estaba ahí en caso que Akari atacara. Llegaron al consultorio de la doctora y la enfermera la dejó ahí.

—Esperaré afuera, señorita Funami.

—Arigatou.

La psiquiatra le ofreció agua.

—Muy bien, Yui, en nuestra última sesión hablábamos de tu delirio de persecución y me contabas que comenzó desde la muerte de tu compañera de la secundaria, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, está muy bien.

—Y dígame, ¿cómo era su relación con Yoshikawa Chinatsu?

—¿Cuándo le dije el nombre de ella? —preguntó Yui saltando asustada.

—La semana pasada. ¿Necesitas la grabación?

—No, estoy bien —respondió Yui dándole un sorbo al agua. —Es sólo que Akari… ella está más que loca y viene por mí y… —le dio otro sorbo al agua y la vació de un trago. La doctora le ofreció otro vaso y ella aceptó.

—¿Quieres hablar más de tu miedo a tu amiga Akari o prefieres que sigamos con el tema de Yoshikawa?

—Con Chinatsu, discúlpeme por asustarme.

—No te preocupes.

—Bueno, con ella, Chinatsu-chan era mi amiga. Yo la quería, no como ella me quería a mí, sino más bien como una hermana menor. La verdad me daba un no se qué por protegerla cada vez que veía a Kyoko meterse con ella. Creo que mi error porque no dejaba de molestarme y en una ocasión, en preparatoria, trató de aprovecharse mientras andaba ebria.

—Pero aún así la apreciaba mucho.

—Sí —dijo dando un pequeño sorbo. —¿Soy yo o todo da vueltas?

—¿Disculpe usted?

—Me siento mareada, cansada, ¿o soy sólo yo?

—Señorita Funami, creo que está bien, sólo necesita algo de aire.

—No, —dijo alguien detrás de la doctora. —La pobre no necesita aire. Está así por lo que puse en el agua.

La doctora se volteó y Akari le puso un pañuelo con cloroformo en la nariz haciéndola dormir al instante.

—Akari —dijo Yui con dificultad. Quería gritar pero lo que sea que Akari había puesto en el agua la estaba mareando y no podía ni enfocar la mirada.

—Yui-chan, ¿cómo estás? Es tu turno amiga mía, espero no me guardes rencor.

Yui se desvaneció.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba atada con cadenas a una camilla metálica vestida con su uniforme del colegio. Comenzó a agitarse y gritar y gemir pidiendo auxilio.<p>

—POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! ME VA A MATAR, ME VA A MATAR! AKARI!

—Nadie te va a oír.

—AKARI, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD!

Akari levantó los ojos y suspiró fastidiada.

—¿Cuántas veces no me han suplicado piedad? —preguntó Akari poniendo su dedo índice suavemente sobre los labios de Yui. —Tranquilízate, no sufrirás Yui-chan. Además considéralo un favor. Un poco más y hubieras perdido por completo la razón; al igual que una vez me que maté a toda la familia de un dictador de por ahí y al final el pobre tipo no sabía ni quién era. No es divertido matar a alguien que no piensa en ti y en cómo lo matarás de un momento a otro.

—¿Pensar en ti? ¿TODO ESTO ES PARA QUE KYOKO NO DEJE DE PENSAR EN TI?

—Exacto.

—Estás loca.

—Sí, de haber tenido una vida normal hubiera superado a Kyoko (es odioso ser ignorada por quien crees es una de tus mejores amigas) y seguido adelante, como quien dice… pero las cosas no se dieron así y me obligaron a usar mi viejo rencor como motivación de mis asesinatos.

—¿El coronel?

—No, su predecesor; al quien tuve que matar no hace mucho. Pero el punto es, Yui-chan, que gracias a ese entrenamiento; cada vez que mataba a alguien me imaginaba que las mataba a ustedes. Llevo años planeando esto, años, Yui-chan. Ahora finalmente caerán ante mí, y realmente espero que logre reducir a Kyoko-chan a ese estado de terror al que te reduje a ti.

—Ella es muy fuerte.

—Veamos qué tan fuerte es después que acabe con su esposa, justo antes de matarla a ella y de paso, frente a sus ojos.

—Akari, lo siento Akari, de haber sabido que te estábamos haciendo daño no te hubiera tratado así. Por favor!

—Y Akari te perdona, Yui-chan, pero hace mucho que ya no soy Akari.

Terminó antes que Yui pudiera darse cuenta. Al igual que Chinatsu, no sintió nada ni sufrió. Akari le cerró los ojos con dulzura y tomó un deseo que había escrito hacía años: "Destacar más". Sonrió con nostalgia y dejó el papel rosa sobre el cadáver de Yui. Luego tomó un pincel y escribió con la sangre de su amiga:

_"AKARIN"_

* * *

><p>Una llamada anónima a la policía llevó al equipo de investigación hacia un viejo edificio de apartamentos abandonado. En su interior había una mujer de cabello negro y vestida con un uniforme de escuela; con el mismo mensaje encontrado con Yoshikawa.<p>

—La reconozco, es una paciente mental internada en el hospital de aquí cerca.

—¿Y qué han averiguado que sea relevante?

—Su nombre es Funami Yui. Había vivido en este mismo apartamento durante cinco años antes de mudarse a otra zona más elegante.

El detective Fukanaga intercambió una mirada con el personal militar que se veía obligado a llevar a la escena del crimen.

—Dijeron que las protegerían —dijo molesto.

—Y nosotros dijimos que no habían garantías. Akaza es invisible si quiere y he aquí el resultado.

—Tenemos que pensar en algo. Ya he avisado a las amigas y están peor que nunca. Necesitamos ganar tiempo.

—Eso mismo piensa el coronel. Mañana mismo se asegurará que todas salgan del país, eso le dará tiempo nada más; pero esperamos que sea el suficiente para neutralizar a Akaza.

—Esperemos, como se ven las cosas, las chicas no tienen mucho más tiempo.


	6. Llantos y más llantos

_**AKARIN!  
><strong>__**Hái! Yuru Yuri está a punto de acabarse!**_

Hacía poco que Sakurako se había mudado al apartamento de Himawari para aprovechar al máximo lo que les quedaba de tiempo. Himawari no era tan optimista en cuanto a que los militares podrían detener a Akari, pero Sakurako aseguraba que ella tenía fe por las dos. A la larga, esa despreocupada forma de ser era un consuelo para Himawari y estaba contenta de ser amada por alguien como ella. Los días en los que convivían juntas hubieran sido los mejores de toda su existencia de no ser por la amenaza de Akari. Aún los pequeños pleitos que tenían ayudaban a fortalecer su relación.

—Demonios Sakurako, te dije que era tu turno de lavar los platos.

—Déjame tranquila Himawari, te dije que lo haré en la noche antes de dormir.

—Ésta es MI casa y no me gusta ver platos acumulados, así que lávalos ahora.

—Himawari, se nos hace tarde para ir a trabajar. ¿Te parece si los lavo cuando regresemos del trabajo? Así me dejas tranquila, demonios.

La peliazul gruñó por lo bajo, pero era cierto; tenían que ir a trabajar, así que aceptó y se subió al auto de Sakurako y fueron al trabajo. Estaban bajando cuando sonó el teléfono de la rubia.

—¿Diga? Ah, Ikeda-senpai —la rubia palideció y estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono. Del otro lado de la línea, Chitose seguía hablando y la rubia no podía hacer más que asentir sin dejar de sudar frío.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Debemos presentar la renuncia.

—¿Que qué?

—Han matado a Funami-senpai. Akari-chan.

—¿Eh?  
>—Los militares dicen que debemos irnos al extranjero, que si atrapan a Akari-chan nos darán un mejor empleo que el que ya tenemos, pero debemos irnos a más tardar al final de la semana.<p>

—No, no!

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Lo que tú dijiste: irnos. Mira, tú preséntale tu renuncia tu jefe de departamento y yo al mío. Nos vemos para comer en el restaurante de siempre y contactamos al coronel, ¿sí?

Sakurako asintió y cada una se fue a su respectivo departamento de la compañía. El asunto se ponía muy feo.

* * *

><p>El jefe de Himawari se mostró comprensivo y le dijo de todo corazón que lamentaba mucho perderla, porque era una trabajadora muy valiosa. Ella sólo sonrió y quedó que dentro de dos días iría a recoger su último cheque. Después de hacer unos trámites, que duraron toda la mañana, se fue al restaurante al que iba todos los días durante sus descansos para el almuerzo. Sakurako aún no llegaba.<p>

Pasó un tiempo y finalmente su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—_¿Himawari?_ —era la voz de Sakurako. Parecía estar llorando.

—¿Sakurako? Sakurako! Date prisa, por favor. He estado pensando en que tal vez podamos pedirle al coronel que nos lleve a Las Vegas, así podríamos casarnos.

Del otro lado de la línea, la rubia sollozó más fuerte.

—¿Sakurako? ¿Sakurako, mi amor?

—_Hi… Hi… Hi… Himawari…_ —dijo entre sollozos. _—Gomen, gomen… no llegaré al restaurante_ —más sollozos. La peliazul se desplomó sobre su silla comprendiendo de pronto. _—Tampoco podré llegar a casa._

—¿Estás hablando del teléfono de Akaza-san?

Más sollozos fueron su respuesta.

_—Te amo Himawari. Adiós._

Silencio y finalmente se cortó la comunicación.

La chica del cabello azul se puso a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>—Gracias.<p>

—No podía negarte tu último deseo. Lo siento.

—Lo sé. Oye: ¿Vale la pena?

—No sé. Akari no quiere matarlas, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no soy Akari.

—Yo te admiraba, hasta mencionaba de cuando en cuando que tal vez lucharas de incógnito por el amor y la justicia. Te admiraba en verdad, Akari-chan. Pero ahora, me das lástima. No sabes cuánta —dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una lágrima solitaria.

Akari la miró y sintió un profundo respeto por la joven. Terminó rápido y sin dolor, igual que siempre.

—Así que el coronel quiere mandarlas al extranjero. Bien, una tregua y volveremos a las andadas. Divertido en verdad, me encantan los retos y parece que se esfuerzan al máximo para hacerlo interesante.

Akari limpió su cuchillo y llamó a la policía para que encontraran el cadáver de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Ya no había duda: irse era urgente. Todas quedaron de verse en una base militar para irse. El plan original era irse a diferentes ciudades, pero sería darle a Akari demasiados blancos al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado horrible pensar en qué podían hacer para sobrevivir; aún sabiendo que las probabilidades eran nulas ante alguien como Akari. Todas llegaron, pero Chizuru fue la primera en darse cuenta que alguien faltaba.<p>

—Oigan, ¿qué pasó con la del pelo azul?

—¿Futanari-san?

—Demonios, vamos a su casa rápido —gritó Kyoko asustada.

Asintieron y fueron al apartamento lo más rápido que pudieron. La puerta estaba abierta, lo que las puso en alerta, pero encontraron a la chica llorando en una butaca.

—¿Futanari-san?

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Venimos por ti. ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—"¿Qué ha pasado?" Han matado a Sakurako. HAN MATADO A SAKURAKO POR LA INCOMPETENCIA DE LOS UNIFORMADOS! AHORA YO SIGO AQUÍ Y ELLA NO! ¿Algo más? Ahora sólo tengo esa pila de platos sucios y su ropa para recordarla. Es tan horrible, esa loca me quitó todo. Por fin habíamos comenzado algo y de pronto viene ella y nos lo arrebata. ¿ACASO NO TE PARECE POCO RUBIA SIN CEREBRO?

La peliazul tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y tenía el cabello desordenado y grasoso.

—¿Te has bañado o algo?

—No.

—Vamos, ¿qué te parece si te arreglas? —preguntó Nishigaki-sensei tratando de calmar a la joven. —Tranquila, ¿por qué no te bañas, te cambias y vienes con nosotras? A ella le hubiera encantado que siguieras viva, Futanari-san.

Himawari iba a gritarle a la sensei, pero en vez de eso se desplomó en sus brazos y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvieron así un cuarto de hora mientras la mujer de cabello rubio platinado acariciaba el cabello de su ex alumna y la consolaba. Le hizo una seña a Rise, la que le trajo algo de té. Himawari aceptó y lo bebió todo de un trago. Finalmente se dejó guiar a la ducha y la dejaron ahí.  
>Las demás esperaban en silencio mientras escuchaban el agua caer. Finalmente Himawari salió en bata y se metió a su cuarto haciendo que todas suspiraran de alivio.<p>

—Es increíble cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel —dijo Chitose preocupada. —¿Por qué debemos dejarla arrebatarnos a un ser querido así como así?

—No sé, pero debemos hacer algo. Esos ineptos uniformados no podrán hacer nada. Si vamos a salvarnos, debemos ser nosotras las que hagamos algo al respecto —dijo Ayano. —Me cansé de tener miedo, me cansé en serio.

Todas la miraron y asintieron en silencio.  
>La puerta del cuarto de Himawari se abrió y salió ella, vestida con su uniforme de secundaria. Las demás la miraron sin entender. Ella sólo abrió la puerta del balcón, entró y la cerró con llave para que no pudieran entrar las demás.<p>

—ESPERA, ¿QUÉ HACES?

—Iré a reunirme con Sakurako. Sayonara, nos veremos muy pronto, a como van las cosas estoy segura que así será.

Dicho esto, se subió al balcón y saltó al vacío.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pero era tarde. El ruido sordo de un cuerpo al caer desde una gran altura fue la señal de que ya era el fin. Himawari Futanari se había reunido con la mujer que amaba.  
>Kyoko rompió en llanto.<p>

—¿Kyoko?

—Esto es culpa mía. ¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES Y ME MATAS A MÍ? ACABA CON TU LOCURA DE UNA VEZ! ¿CUÁNTOS INOCENTES DEBEN SUFRIR POR LAS COSAS QUE TE HICE, AKARI? SI VAS A MATAR A ALGUIEN MÁTAME A MÍ!

—Kyoko, espera. No creo que te entienda.

—¿QUÉ HAY QUE ENTENDER? ¿No entiendes? Yo ignoré a Akari, yo la convertí en este monstruo. Quiero parecer fuerte, quiero mostrar una fortaleza y valentía nunca vistas sólo para darles valor, pero no puedo más. Chinatsu, Yui, Himawari y Sakurako… MIS MANOS ESTÁN MANCHADAS CON SU SANGRE!

Todas se quedaron en silencio. Si Akari finalmente había roto el espíritu de Kyoko, sus esperanzas se miraban aún más lejanas.


	7. Reunión familiar

_**AKARIN!**_  
><em><strong>Hái! Yuru Yuri está a punto de acabarse!<strong>_

Akane abrió la puerta desganada. Era Tomoko Yoshikawa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada al ver a su única amiga.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Tomoko entre sollozos.

—Adelante…

Desde la desaparición de Akari, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en la residencia Akaza. Los padres se habían mudado lejos de esa ciudad y de sus "trágicos recuerdos" cuatro años luego que las autoridades se dieran vencidos buscando a su amada hija. Habían contratado detectives privados, pero no hubo resultado, ella se había ido para siempre.

Al final la única que se quedó en casa fue Akane, aún aferrada a la esperanza que su amada hermanita volviera algún día; por eso no salía nunca. Trabajaba desde casa y cualquier cosa que necesitara, como comida, ropa o algún servicio de mantenimiento; lo pedía por internet. Era una existencia triste, se había convertido en una completa ermitaña, pero aún así seguía esperando que un día, su hermanita entrara por esa puerta con su gran sonrisa. La única que no había roto contacto con ella era Tomoko, pero porque la mayor de las Yoshikawa no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a su amada. Tomoko siempre la había ayudado y se había convertido en un verdadero consuelo; pero ésta vez parecía que era ella la que venía buscando el consuelo de Akane.

—¿Qué pasó? —repitió Akane colocando una taza de té frente a Tomoko.

—Sé que no sales nunca y por eso no te enteras de nada, pero oh, Akane, fue tan horrible —dijo Tomoko pasándole un recorte de periódico empapado en lágrimas.

Akane lo leyó.

—¿Tu hermana? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Era tan joven… por dios…fue hace dos meses, aproximadamente, pero… no sé, disculpa por no haber venido a verte; pero… pero…

Tomoko rompió a llorar en el hombro de Akane, que la abrazó con ternura. Claro, ella sabía lo que se sentía y lo mejor era no decir nada y dejar que su amiga lo dejara salir.

—Lo siento… creo que ya tienes suficiente con tus problemas —se disculpó Tomoko limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No, si yo te entiendo —susurró Akane tristemente. —Es triste perder a alguien tan querido…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, pero Akane se levantó de repente.

—¿Akane?  
>—Hay alguien en el cuarto prohibido —dijo con un tono de odio en su voz.<p>

—¿Qué?

No había nada que hacer, la pelirroja se había levantado y tomado un bat de baseball que tenía para ocasiones así y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto prohibido, el ex cuarto de Akari. Tomoko iba tras ella muy confundida, ella no había oído nada. Finalmente entraron al cuarto de Akari y Akane prendió la luz.

En el cuarto estaba una mujer, vestida con pantalones y botas militares, una blusa negra y guantes de cuero.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió Akane con voz autoritaria.

Akari se volvió hacia su hermana.

—Nee-san —dijo Akari indiferente.

Akane se congeló por unos segundos dejando caer el bat y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

—Akari, Akari —repetía una y otra vez empapando la blusa de Akari con sus lágrimas de alegría.

Tomoko sólo miraba la escena algo sorprendida por la actitud de Akari. Hasta donde recordaba, la chica sentía un gran respeto por su hermana y siempre aceptaba de buena gana sus abrazos y cariños; pero ésta vez ella estaba como congelada, con una mirada entre fría y perdida. Akane también pareció notarlo, pues se separó de su hermanita y la miró con expresión confundida. Akari sólo la miró con indiferencia, igual que antes y luego reparó en Tomoko.

—Lamento lo de tu hermana —dijo al reconocerla. —Pero se sienta mal, Yoshikawa-senpai. Ella no sufrió.

Akane retrocedió un par de pasos sin entender. Sabía que ésta era Akari, se lo decía su corazón, pero no era la Akari que conocía. Mientras, Tomoko sintió una especie de escalofrío cuando habló Akari.

—¿Cómo sabes que no sufrió? —preguntó como pudo.

—Porque me aseguré de que así fuera. En el fondo no soy mala persona, me aseguro que mis víctimas no sientan dolor —respondió Akari dándole la espalda a las dos y caminando alrededor de su antiguo dormitorio reconociéndolo y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Ambas mujeres tardaron bastante en procesar la información. Akane no sabía qué decir, estaba completamente congelada; pero Tomoko sintió cómo una furia asesina se apoderaba de ella. Antes que pudiera reaccionar Akane, Tomoko tomó el bat del suelo se lanzó con todo contra Akari. La pelirroja respondió con una tremenda patada en el estómago derribando al instante a su atacante.

—AArg… —se quejó Tomoko. —Creo que me rompiste las costillas…

—Seis en total —dijo Akari indiferente.

Tomoko estaba rabiosa, quería vengarse; oh sí, iba a vengarse. Se levantó como pudo, pero Akari correspondió con un ligero pellizco situado más o menos entre el cuello y los hombros haciéndola desmayar al instante.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó horrorizada Akane.

—La neutralicé antes que haga algo tonto —respondió Akari igual de indiferente que en todo el rato.

Esto no le gustaba nada a Akane, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Finalmente dobló las rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó su hermanita preocupada. La primera emoción que mostraba en el tiempo que se habían reencontrado.

—¿Por qué lloro? Akari, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué pasó con la dulce niña que me robó el corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi? —preguntó Akane cada vez más desesperada. —¿Mataste a alguien, Akari? Ella era tu amiga, ERA TU AMIGA! —gritó desesperada.

Akari sólo acarició la cabeza de su hermana y la dejó desahogarse. Fue bastante tiempo, lo suficiente para que Tomoko despertara y mirara la escena sintiéndose inútil e impotente.

—Gomen ne, nee-san. Akari no quería matarla, pero hace mucho que ya no soy Akari. ¿Qué me pasó? Siempre tuve una presencia débil, así que fui secuestrada, entrenada y convertida en una asesina. Una gran asesina, una verdadera artista de la muerte —decía la chica airándose cada vez más. —Sí, una artista de la muerte. Chinatsu-chan fue una pincelada más… sí; una pincelada más.

—¿Una pincelada? —preguntó Tomoko débilmente?

—Así es. Soy una artista de la muerte y estoy pintando mi obra maestra —dijo Akari levantándose.

Akane se arrastró hacia su amiga.

—Vine aquí, porque una parte de mí quiere terminar con esto —dijo viendo a las dos amigas. —Lo que queda de Akari me suplica que deje de matar, por eso vine aquí, para hacer la prueba y contemplar mis recuerdos felices —dijo mostrándoles lo que había venido a buscar: su álbum de fotos de la secundaria. —A ver si mis recuerdos son más fuertes que mi deseo de seguir con mi obra maestra; pero junto con los buenos momentos vienen también aquellas veces que Akari fue ignorada por sus amigas, Akari sintiéndose invisible. Al final fallé, seguiré no importa lo que diga Akari.

—Tú nunca tuviste poca presencia para mí —dijo Akane levantándose y acercándose a su hermanita y la abrazó con fuerza. —Todo lo contrario Akari, siempre estuve velando por ti, aunque no supieras que yo estaba ahí… no quería que nada malo te pasara. Pero quien se que te convirtió en esto, fue mejor que yo. No importa.

Akari iba a responderle, pero entonces Akane la besó con pasión. La pelirroja no pudo reaccionar, hacía mucho que no le robaban un beso; y ésta vez lo hizo alguien de quien nunca esperó algo así. Akane la seguía besando y la asesina sentía cómo su boca era invadida por la lengua de su hermana. No podía reaccionar, era demasiado para ella.

Finalmente Akane se separó.

—Eso fue para lo que queda de Akari, mi Akari. Por favor, vuelve. VUELVE AKARI! —Gritó sacudiéndola con desesperación y empujándola contra el piso.

La asesina se sintió impotente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su hermana estaba a punto de seguir con su feroz ataque de amor, así que la asesina no tuvo más remedio que huir de ahí saltando por la ventana.

—AKARI VUELVE! —gritó Akane desde la ventana. —NO ME DEJES AHORA QUE YA TE HE ENCONTRADO!

Akari aceleró el paso y se perdió en las sombras de la noche.

—Por favor… no me dejes otra vez —dijo Akane con un hilo de la voz volviendo a estallar en lágrimas.

Tomoko no sabía qué decir. Al final se decidió a llamar a una ambulancia desde su celular y salir de aquella casa lo más pronto posible. Fue rápido, los paramédicos llegaron en cuestión de minutos y las sacaron de ahí; aunque Akane se negaba a irse y tuvieron que sedarla.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el detective Fukanaga a Tomoko. La joven estaba en urgencias, pero aún así exigió hablar con el detective en jefe que se encargaba del caso de su hermanita.<p>

—Fue Akane-san no imouto. Akaza Akari-san —dijo ella entre asustada y furiosa. —Ella, ella mató a mi hermanita… para ella mi hermanita no fue más que parte de su obra maestra. Ella, esa artista… artista…

—Artista de la muerte —completó el detective consternado.

Tomoko lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Usted sabe?

—Sí, pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada. Es un asunto del gobierno —respondió el detective.

—Hable con Akane —dijo Tomoko. —Ella, ella asabe…

El detective movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Todo el suceso la dejó en shock. Está rehabilitándose, pero de momento no podemos sacarle nada —dijo tristemente Fukanaga.

* * *

><p>Akane estaba en su cama de hospital sola, triste, conmocionada. Entonces miró hacia las sombras.<p>

—No vuelvas a dejarme —sollozó. —¿Cómo entraste?

—Soy invisible si así lo deseo —respondió Akari saliendo a la luz.

—No para todos —dijo Akane.

—No, no para todos.

La asesina se encaramó a la cama de su hermana y la besó dulcemente.

—No voy a dejarte. Nunca más, Nee-san...


	8. Pagarlo bien caro

**AKARIN!  
><strong>**Hái! Yuru Yuri está a punto de acabarse!**

La situación era bastante grave. Casi todas sufrieron de un ataque de nervios cuando se enteraron que no sólo estaban siendo protegidas por personal militar, sino también por "asesinos invisibles" igual que Akari.

Y aún así Yui y Sakurako no habían tenido oportunidad.

Finalmente las terminaron por mandar al extranjero con la esperanza que fuera de Japón, Akari no fuera tan eficiente como asesina. Entonces a todas se les dio un nuevo nombre, nueva vida y nuevo hogar; siempre protegidas por militares de incógnito.

Ayano estaba preocupada por Kyoko, que estaba bajo tratamiento de antidepresivos. El asesinato de Sakurako y el suicidio de Himawari la habían afectado bastante.

Y no erala única. Chizuru había comenzado a beber y Chitose sólo podía conciliar el sueño después de fumar hierba.

Akari había cumplido su objetivo, estaban tan aterradas que no podían de dejar de pensar en ella. Pero la locura de Akari no acabaría hasta que todas hubieran muerto.

* * *

><p>Las únicas que mantenían la compostura eran Nana y Rise, que ahora vivían en Franica e intentaban adaptarse a su nueva vida.<p>

Sonó el despertador y Rise sacudió a la profesora.

—…

—Buenos días, Matsumoto.

—…

—¿Qué me ponga algo de ropa dices? —preguntó Nana mirando su cuerpo desnudo. Luego rió divertida mientras agitaba el cabello de su mujer. —¿Qué dices, Matsumoto? Si tú también deberías ponerte algo.

La chica de cabello negro se miró sonrojada y ya no dijo nada más.

Ambas se pusieron una bata y bajaron a desayunar. Rise tomó una manzana y comenzó a comerla mientras ponía café y la profesora hacía el desayuno. Pronto la chica se desplomó.

—¿Matsumoto? Matsumoto! RISE! —gritó mientras la sacudía. Pero nada, la chica estaba completamente dormida,

Muy confundida tomó la manzana con una única mordida y la acercó a ella. Detectó un olor muy extraño; pero ella lo reconoció como buena profesora de química. —No puede ser…

—Pero sí es —dijo alguien detrás de ella. —Kawai, como una pequeña Blancanieves, ¿no le parece?

—Akaza —dijo la sensei sin voltearse. —Veo que es nuestro turno.

—El turno de ella —dijo Akari avanzando y tomando el cuerpo inerte de Matsumoto.

—Yo voy con ella —dijo la sensei con voz calmada pero firme.

Akari negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La sensei sacó un detonador del bolsillo de su bata.

—ALTO —ordenó Nana con autoridad. Akari se volteó y levantó una ceja. —O me llevas a mí también o vuelo este sitio con todas nosotras.

Akane salió de las sombras y le inyectó algo a la profesora. De inmediato se desplomó dormida también. El detonador rodó de su mano y Akari lo recogió.

—Te dije que me esperaras, pero no, tenías que insistir —dijo sin ver a Akane.

—Y te dije que no permitiré que me vuelvas a dejar —respondió Akane retadora.

La asesina no dijo nada más. Soltó a Rise y cargó a la sensei.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Akane.

—Voy a darle lo que quería. Se lo ganó. Llévate a la otra, que es la que pesa manos.

Akane cargó a Rise y las cuatro salieron de la casa. Había varios turistas japoneses que Akari reconoció como militares, pero ellos no la notaron. Y su falta de presencia era tan poderosa que hasta Akane era invisible a los ojos de los militares. Simplemente así: ¡AKARIN! La asesina levantó una ceja al ver a un tipo que reconoció como otro "asesino invisible" pero siguió de largo.

La mayor estaba nerviosa, pero Akari sonrió con confianza y se pegó más a ella. Siguieron avanzando hasta que quedaron fuera del alcance de los militares, frente a una pequeña camioneta familiar. Las hermanas metieron a las dos víctimas en el baúl para finalmente accionar el detonador de la profesora.

La explosión fue devastadora.

* * *

><p>La sensei abrió los ojos. Estaba atada con cadenas a una camilla. Notó que tenía la mano derecha libre. Buscó a tientas y apretó lo que reconoció como la mano de Rise. A su lado, Rise estaba atada también. Cuando ambas comprobaron que la otra estaba despierta y que podían mover el cuello, se miraron y se sonrieron esperando juntas su destino.<p>

Nana iba vestida con su falda gris, blusa negra y bata de laboratorio; Rise tenía simplemente su uniforme escolar.

—Nishigaki-sensei —dijo Akari reclamando su atención.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué no quiso utilizar los explosivos para salvarse usted, o salvarla a ella en vez de decidir morir las dos.

La sensei sonrió con tristeza.

—Porque antes de irnos el Coronel estuvo contándonos historias sobre tus hazañas, y supe que no era la primera vez que hacían eso; y también supe que aunque lo hiciera en verdad, no podría detenerte. Tu falta de presencia es un escudo muy poderoso. Al final me arriesgué a pedirte algo que tu mente enferma encontraría "razonable".

Akari asintió.

—No deberías de hacerlo —dijo la sensei.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Matarlas?

—No, acostarte con tu hermana.

—Me lo dice a la que despidieron por tener algo con una alumna.

La sensei volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

—Touché. Pero bueno, ¿dónde está tu hermana, por cierto?

—La mandé de vuelta al hotel. No quiero que me vea así.

—…

—Matsumoto dice que te pudras en el infierno.

Akari asintió otra vez.

—Díagame, sensei, ¿por qué no me tiene miedo?

—¿Por qué debería de darte lo que buscas? —respondió ella.

Akari asintió una última vez, antes que su atención se dirigiera a sus cuchillos. Lentamente se acercó a Rise.

—….

—Adió Matsumoto, también te amo.

* * *

><p>Ayano estaba cada vez más preocupada por su esposa. Parecía una muerta viviente.<p>

—Kyoko, te traje algo de ron con pasas —dijo Ayano tocando la puerta del estudio de su mujer. —¿Quieres venir a la cocina a comerlo conmigo?

La puerta se abrió y pasó Kyoko con una débil sonrisa. La primera en mucho tiempo. Ayano se sintió aliviada y la besó por la felicidad. Kyoko fue a la cocina en compañía de su esposa.

Ambas se quedaron congeladas en el umbral de la puerta; sobre la mesa alguien había dejado, una bata blanca.

—Esto no estaba aquí hace un minuto… —susurró Ayano. Luego miró a Kyoko. —¿Kyoko?

La rubia estaba como de piedra, pero finalmente una sombra de ira cruzó por su rostro. Tomó la bata y la rasgo.

—¿Kyoko? —preguntó Ayano cada vez más asustada.

—Sé que estás aquí —dijo Kyoko en voz bien alta. ¿Quieres jugar, verdad Akari? Pues juguemos. Escúchame bien Akari, ESTO VAS A PAGARLO CARO!


	9. La desesperación de Kyoko

_**AKARIN!  
>Hái! YuruYuri está a punto de acabarse!<strong>_

Akane se despertó sobresaltada y se encontró sola en la cama. Salió corriendo de su cuarto sin importarle que estuviera desnuda. Vio luz en uno de los cuartos, suspiró aliviada y entró. Akari limpiaba sus cuchillos con una expresión perdida. Akane la abrazó.

—Creí que dormías —dijo la asesina.

—Me desperté al sentir que no estabas conmigo —dijo Akane con lágrimas en los ojos y apretándose más contra su hermana.

Akari suspiró y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

—Sabes que esto no está bien —dijo Akari.

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió la mayor. —A la única que quiero es Akari y no puedo perdonar a los que te apartaron de mi lado. Me distraje por unos segundos y de pronto desapareciste por varios años. Es sólo que no quiero que vuelvan a separarme de ti.

Akari le acarició la cabeza a su hermana una vez más y se dirigió al dormitorio.

—Lo siento, pero el día que termine mi obra maestra, volveremos a separarnos Nee-san. Y ésta vez, será por siempre…

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Que volveré a la cama.

* * *

><p>El detective Fukanaga entró a la sala de interrogatorios para ver a la chica que sus hombres recién habían capturado por intento de asesinato e incendio premeditado contra propiedad privada. El detective le hizo una señal al policía que custodiaba a la prisionera y éste se retiró muy confundido. En su lugar entraron un militar de alto rango y un soldado raso.<p>

—Hola, coronel —saludó Kyoko limpiándose las cenizas del cabello.

Tanto el detective como el coronel se miraron preocupados. En las últimas semanas, Ayano estaba reportando una conducta bastante irregular en Kyoko y temía por su salud mental y luego, hacía dos días, reportó que su esposa había desaparecido; pero había dejado una nota en la que ponía que iba a regresar. Nadie sabía cómo, pero la rubia se las arregló para evadir al personal militar que cuidaba su casa y de pronto, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro hasta hacía como una hora cuando la policía la atrapó incendiando con cócteles molotov la antigua casa de Akari. Fue bastante difícil controlarla y llevarla hasta la comisaría, donde la calmaron y mandaron a traer a Fukanaga; y Fukanaga mandó a traer al coronel.

La rubia miraba a ambos hombres con una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó el coronel. —Demonios Toushino, teníamos un trato.

—Un trato que usted no pudo cumplir. Se supone que la atraparía y la alejaría de nosotras de una vez y para siempre, pero no. Desde que hicimos el trato con ustedes, todo va de mal en peor. Mi mejor amiga perdió la razón y luego murió; otra chica murió también haciendo que su amante se suicidara y por último ya van otras dos que mata Akari. ¿En qué cabeza cabe crear algo que ni usted mismo puede controlar? Esa maldita de Akari está loca y no descansará hasta vernos morir, por eso decidí robarle a un ser amado, por eso decidí incendiar su casa con su familia adentro.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Fukanaga.

—Hice mis averiguaciones, sé muy bien que sigue habiendo gente en la casa de Akari, por eso la incendié cuando todos dormían, para que ninguno tuviera la oportunidad y esa tipa supiera por fin qué se siente perder a un ser amado. AKARI ME LAS PAGARÁ! —gritó la rubia.

El soldado la agarró para intentar calmarla, mientras el coronel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué opina, Fukanga?

—Que ya perdió la razón o está por perderla, coronel.

—No es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto. Una de tantas veces que mandamos a Akaza a una misión su objetivo principal perdió por completo la razón y mató a una mujer pelirroja en plena calle pensando que era Akaza; y aunque lo encarcelaron y todo, murió sin remedio. La única diferencia en este caso y el otro es que se trata de una persona que conoce a Akaza y en vez de intentar matarla a ella, intentó matar a su familia.

El detective asintió preocupado.

—¿Cómo que intentar? —preguntó Kyoko levantándose de pronto. El soldado la inmovilizó, pero la rubia seguía moviéndose y tratando de zafarse. —¿CÓMO QUE INTENTAR? ¿ACASO ESA TIPA SIGUE SIN RECIBIR SU CASTIGO?

—No hace mucho la hermana mayor de Akaza, la única residente de la casa, fue internada en el hospital en un grave estado de shock. Según ella, había visto a su querida hermanita que había desaparecido quince años atrás —explicó el detective. —Junto a ella estaba la hermana mayor de Yoshikawa-san, la que confirmó su historia. Cuando los militares quisieron interrogarla, ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

—¿Akari mató a su propia hermana? —preguntó Kyoko con un hilo de voz.

—No. Si la hubiera matado, ya habría salido en todos los periódicos —dijo el coronel. —Si algo tiene Akaza es que ama hacerse notar. No, si hubiera matado a su hermana, ya todos lo sabríamos. Es obvio que está con ella.

—Pero… —comenzó Kyoko.

—Desde que se escapó, hemos puesto a todos los familiares de Akaza bajo vigilancia en caso que volviera a su hogar —retomó el coronel. —Akaza se logró colar en su viejo hogar sin ser detectada por ser quien es. El hecho que su hermana mayor desapareciera sin dejar rastro significa que huyeron juntas. Tú misma deberías saberlo, su falta de presencia es tan poderosa que no sólo puede hacerla invisible, sino también a los que estén cerca de ella. Las hermanas están juntas, de eso no hay duda. Además, investigando el último de los casos, nos dimos cuenta que había rastros de cabello en el lugar que desaparecieron las víctimas. Un cabello pelirrojo.

—Entonces Akari…

—Ella es demasiado cuidadosa y no deja rastros. El cabello pertenece a la otra.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Kyoko.

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó Fukanaga.

Kyoko se rió tristemente.

—Siempre supe que esa imbécil sentía una atracción antinatural con su hermanita, pero nunca dije nada; la verdad es de las cosas que es preferible ignorar —dijo Kyoko gruñendo por lo bajo. —¿Y ahora la ayuda a matar? Malditos sean todos los Akaza.

La rubia se levantó lentamente y agarró al coronel por la camisa. El soldado estaba listo para sedarla, pero el coronel lo detuvo con un ademán.

—Dígame dónde se encuentran los padres de Akari. No descansaré hasta que los que engendraron a esos dos monstruos ardan en el infierno, donde pertenecen —dijo Kyoko con una mirada demente en sus ojos.

El coronel le dio una sonora bofetada derribándola en el acto.

—Lo que debería hacer en este momento es encerrarte en la cárcel más horrible que conozco y luego olvidarme de ti —dijo el coronel. —Pero no puedo, a pesar de hacer lo que hago tengo principios, y esos principios me impiden hacerle algo así a una enferma mental que es mi responsabilidad. Reacciona de una buena vez, Sugiura. Cuando nos conocimos tu principal objetivo era proteger a tu mujer. Dime, ¿es que acaso ya no amas a la joven de cabello púrpura? ¿Acaso tu odio te ha hecho olvidar el amor que sientes por tu mujer?

Kyoko miró al hombre retadora.

—No, al contrario, hago esto porque amo a Ayano con todo mi corazón. Tal vez si mato a la familia de Akari-chan logre hacer que se olvide de Ayano y me mate a mí y sólo a mí. Ya no resisto, señor uniformado. Cuando pienso en que parte de esto es mi culpa, que parte de la sangre de mis amigas también mancha mis manos me pongo mal. Tan sólo quiero morirme y así limpiar mis culpas; pero antes de morir tengo que asegurarme que la vida de mi esposa esté a salvo.

El coronel se quedó callado unos momentos.

—De todos modos, yo ya estoy cansado de tantas idioteces —dijo Fukanaga acercándose al coronel. —Aquí hay algo que no nos ha contado, "señor uniformado". Si tanto desea recuperar a su arma, lo lógico sería dejar que haga lo suyo y vuelva a ustedes. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto salvar estas muchachas? Es bastante obvio que no es por ellas, sino que hay algo más que no nos ha contado. ¿Qué es, señor coronel? ¿Por qué desea salvarlas?

—¿Que por qué? Usted mismo lo ha dicho Fukanaga, quiero a mi mejor arma de vuelta, pero si no logro salvarlas, eso no será posible —respondió muy serio el militar.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Mi predecesor fue el que descubrió a Akaza y le pareció un caso tan fascinante que pidió licencia para ser su psicólogo personal. Al poco tiempo logró hacer que Akaza se convirtiera en una máquina de matar convenciéndola que imaginara que estaba matando y aterrorizando a las personas que más la dañaron en su juventud, entiéndase las que la ignoraron.

Kyoko bajó la vista mientras el coronel continuaba:

—Un día me dijo que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, había que asegurarse que Akaza nunca, pero nunca se escapara porque cada vez que la mandábamos a hacer una misión especial crecía su deseo de asesinar a esas personas; y en una de sus citas, Akaza reveló que una vez lograra matarlas a todas; pondría fin a su vida.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Fukanaga.

—Digo que, una vez las mate a todas, ella va a suicidarse; pues ya habría cumplido sus metas de una vez y para siempre…


	10. La despedida de Chitose

**AKARIN!**  
><strong>Hái! Yuru Yuri está a punto de acabarse!<strong>

—Toushino —gruñó Chizuru Ikeda mientras regresaba a casa del trabajo.

¿En qué se había convertido su vida? Después de muchos sacrificios había logrado convertirse en una de las mejores ingenieras de su generación y conseguido su trabajo soñado; pero de pronto todo lo que había logrado le fue arrebatado con la amenaza de la tal Akaza. Pero por mucho que Akaza fuera la demente que amenazaba su vida, ella sabía que desde un principio todo era culpa de la maldita de Toushino. No entendía muy bien la situación porque ella no hablaba mucho con Akaza los días que la conoció, pero por lo poco que había oído, era Toushino quien siempre ignoró a Akaza; era Toushino a quien quería Akaza y las demás sólo eran instrumentos para torturar psicológicamente a Toushino. Toushino y siempre Toushino. Había tenido que renunciar a su trabajo y a su nuevo hogar para irse a vivir a un país extranjero metiéndose en una rutina que detestaba; y todo gracias a Toushino y las veces que se metió con Akaza. Lo único bueno era que le habían permitido quedarse junto a su querida Nee-san. ¿Pero cuánto duraría? Chitose aún mantenía contacto con sus amigas del consejo estudiantil mediante el correo electrónico, así que en cuanto la antigua presidenta no le contestó sus mails, supo de inmediato que tanto ella como la profesora habían muerto víctimas del cuchillo de Akaza. Ninguna de las dos lloró; Chizuru bajó la cabeza maldiciendo por lo bajo, ya que muertas ellas dos únicamente quedaban Chitose y ella. En cuanto a Chitose, sólo suspiró con tristeza y fue a preparar encurtidos.

Las muertes de sus antiguas amigas afectaron a Chitose de una forma muy extraña. En vez de llorar o ponerse a temblar, ésta se miraba más bien decepcionada y se dedicaba cada vez más a preparar encurtidos.

Luego de la muerte de la presidenta y la profesora, se dispuso a preparar dos cajas con encurtidos separando las mejores verduras y colocándolas equitativamente en sus respectivas cajas. Chizuru no la entendía, y cada vez que preguntaba respondía simplemente que era un regalo de despedida. La mayor de las Ikeda parecía despreocupada y hasta algo tontita; pero en verdad era la más madura de las dos y a diferencia de las demás, no estaba ni asustada ni enojada al pensar que su vida estaba a punto de terminar a manos de Akari. Únicamente estaba triste, no tanto por ella misma como por la asesina psicópata que la perseguía. Al enterarse de aquel asesinato doble, supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; así que preparó las cajas con encurtidos.

Chizuru regresó a su casa y disimuló su enojo para no preocupar a su Nee-san, la que la recibió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Desde hacía tiempo que se miraba a Chitose triste, pero aquel día tenía un aura ligeramente más oscura de lo usual.

—¿Pasa algo, Nee-san?

—¿Recuerdas mi última hemorragia nasal? Fue durante la boda de Toushino-san y Ayano-chan en la parte de "puede besar a la novia". Fue lindo, la verdad me sorprendió, siempre pensé en Ayano-chan como la mujer, pero ella resultó ser el hombre en esa ocasión. Ayano-chan ya era feliz, así que detuve mis fantasías.

—No entiendo, Nee-san, ¿por qué tenemos esta conversación? —preguntó Chizuru.

Chitose suspiró con tristeza y le pasó la fotografía. Chizuru tuvo que apartarla, era una fotografía de un momento muy íntimo entre Kyoko y Ayano. Justo antes que comenzara la venganza de Akaza.

—¿Y esto?

—Llegó por correo. Imagino que quisieron que tuviera una hemorragia para organizar una distracción y así tomarnos por sorpresa. Estoy triste, Chizuru. Tuve una buena vida y al ver esta fotografía estoy segura que esa vida hoy terminará; pero ante todo estoy triste, por ti Akaza-san. Sí, sé que estás aquí. Estoy triste porque lo que sea que te hicieron, te convirtió en esto. Lo siento mucho si alguna vez tuve algo que ver con los chistes de tu falta de presencia. No te guardo rencor, y espero que tú no me guardes rencor a mí.

Chizuru se quedó helada, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando una mano enguantada le tocó el hombro. Akari se presentó delante de las dos, con su uniforme y sus característicos cuchillos al cinto.

—No, no le guardo rencor, Ikeda-senpai. Es más, fue usted la que menos me ignoró durante mis años de secundaria. Por eso lamento tanto tener que hacer esto, pero he orquestado esta venganza desde el primer momento en que quebraron mi voluntad y me obligaron a matar para ellos. No quisiera hacer esto, pero es lo que debo hacer si quiero terminar de quebrantar el espíritu de Kyoko-senpai. Su patético intento de asesinato fue la señal que necesitaba: está a punto de perder la razón, lo que he esperado durante tantos años...

Chitose movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tristemente.

—¿Y bien?

—Usted siempre fue buena conmigo, Ikeda-senpai. Por eso le doy esta opción: ¿prefiere morir sola o acompañada? La vida de Chizuru-san está en sus manos, no las mías. Ella no formaba parte de mi plan original, así que si vive o muere es cosa suya.

Chitose sonrió.

—Deja vivir a Chizuru.

Akari asintió y abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán a Chizuru que se fuera.

—Nee-san! No! ¿Qué crees que haces? Yo... yo tengo que acompañarte.

—Escucha a tu hermana mayor, Chizuru: vete, vive tu vida —dijo Chitose sin inmutarse. —Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Chizuru estaba pálida. No! No dejaría que su hermana se sacrificara por ella. La joven se plantó como dando a entender que no se iría y miró a Akari desafiante. La pelirroja extrajo una aguja de su pantalón y se la clavó en el cuello. Chizuru se desplomó en el suelo. Sus gafas se rajaron.

—Tenemos seis horas. ¿Empezamos, senpai?

Chitose dejó caer una lágrima solitaria y sumisamente se puso en posición para que Akari hiciera lo suyo. La asesina del gobierno decidió no ser cruel y acabar con ella rápidamente. En vez de atarla a una mesa y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, se limitó a tomar su cuchillo y...

—Antes que me mates —pidió Chitose. —Hice un par de cajas con encurtidos. La primera es para ti. Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor y que siempre te consideré una linda amiga. La segunda es para Ayano-chan. Es mi regalo de despedida.

Akari asintió y hundió el cuchillo en el pecho de Chitose. En el rostro de la chica se miraba una sonrisa de satisfacción. No le dio importancia y con cuidado tomó sus anteojos. Miró de reojo a Chizuru y pasó de largo.

* * *

><p>Pasarían dos semanas antes que diera su golpe final.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoko y Ayano estaban almorzando en silencio. Hacía rato que Ayano dejó de lado los intentos de consolar a su mujer, pues sabía que tarde o temprano morirían las Ikeda demostrando así que su tiempo había acabado. Kyoko estaba triste, si ocurría un milagro y se salvaban, no volvería a ser la misma. Akari se lo había llevado todo, cumpliendo así su sangrienta venganza.<p>

Tocaron el timbre. Ayano fue a abrir y se encontró frente a frente con Akane Akaza, que la apuntó con un revólver. Ayano apretó los dientes con furia y miró a Akane desafiante. La mayor de las hermanas Akaza avanzó con lentitud hacia Ayano y ésta retrocedió despacio con sus manos en alto. Kyoko se volvió a ver a las dos y también apretó los dientes; pero en vez de retroceder tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y se dispuso a atacar a Akane. Akari salió de las sombras y derribó a Kyoko.

Kyoko se dispuso a defenderse, pero Akari era una militar entrenada y no tardó en ponerla fuera de combate. También Ayano se quiso defender, pero al igual que su esposa, fue derribada por Akari. Así, ambas en el suelo miraban a Akari con un odio inhumano en sus miradas. Akari le pasó con delicadeza a Ayano la caja de encurtidos de Chitose junto con los lentes de la difunta.

—El último deseo de Ikeda-senpai fue darles esta caja de encurtidos como despedida final. Pensaba dárselas en cuanto regresé, pero mejor no. Decidan o no si quieren su última comida, pues esta es su última hora.

Akane miró a su hermana inexpresiva. Akari le sonrió tiernamente y volvió su atención al matrimonio Sugiura.

—Por mi parte, sí voy a disfrutar el último saludo de Ikeda-senpai. Siempre me gustaron sus encurtidos y me parecen perfectos para celebrar mi venganza final. A tu salud, Kyoko-chan —dijo ella sacando un pepinillo de su propia caja de encurtidos y comiéndolo.

Ayano abrió la caja que le mandó Chitose y la puso entre Kyoko y ella para disfrutar juntas de su última comida. Ambas acordaron no decir ni una palabra mientras Akari hacía lo suyo para no darle gusto. En la caja había una nota:

"TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, AYANO-CHAN"

Ambas tomaron una verdura y comenzaron a comerla. Akari terminó su pepinillo y tomó su aguja para sedarlas en cuanto terminaran de comer, y mientras, Akane observaba indiferente aquella escena. Fue entonces cuando la asesina sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo. Respirando entrecortadamente abrió los ojos o más que pudo y soltó un grito ahogado. La aguja resbaló de su mano y cayó al piso. Se sostuvo como pudo con ambos brazos tratando de contener su mareo. Comenzó a vomitar... sangre.

—AKARI! —Gritó horrorizada Akane tirando su pistola y corriendo hacia su hermana.

Kyoko y Ayano dejaron de comer inmediatamente y observaron la escena horrorizadas. Akari seguía vomitando mientras se ponía cada vez más pálida y sus ojos mostraron miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Durante sus últimos instantes de lucidez recordó la sonrisa de satisfacción de Chitose y comprendió.

Miró una última vez a su hermana mientras la vida se le escapaba. Finalmente cayó al suelo. Estaba muerta.

Akane, aún en shock, se levantó y miró la caja de encurtidos de su hermana. Tiró todo el contenido al suelo y encontró un mensaje grabado al fondo de la caja:

"QUIEN RÍE AL ÚLTIMO, RÍE MEJOR AKAZA-SAN. CON AMOR, IKEDA-CHITOSE"

Akane se dejó caer de rodillas horrorizada. Fue entonces cuando Kyoko tomó la pistola que Akane tiró al suelo momentos antes... y disparó.


	11. La última conversación con Akari

**AKARIN!**  
><strong>Hái! Yuru Yuri ha acabado por fin...<strong>

Una figura solitaria entró al viejo cementerio militar y tras pedir las indicaciones al cadete, que la reconoció de la tragedia de hacía dos años, llegó a donde quería: una tumba solitaria sobre un montículo destacándose así del resto de las tumbas. Una inscripción:

**AQUÍ REPOSA AKAZA AKARI  
><strong>**(Que su sacrificio nos haga aprender de nuestros errores)**

Kyoko puso sobre la tumba un ramillete de rosas color violeta, casi negro, y unos libros de manga. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la tumba y sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Sabes cuánto te odio, verdad? Te odio, te odio de verdad. Todo lo que hiciste, todas las vidas que silenciaste con el único fin de cumplir tu venganza contra mí... pero no puedo enojarme contigo; no de verdad porque la culpa es de esos malditos que te convirtieron en esto. Y claro, mía también. Nunca supe cuánto te dañaba con mis chistes de poca presencia y claro; nunca pensé que eso terminaría por atraerlos a ellos. Te odio, pero a la vez siento que no debería, pues el cincuenta por ciento de la culpa es mía. Pero con todo y todo, y si te sirve de consuelo, lograste tu objetivo. Dejaste una marca en mi mente que el tiempo no logrará borrar. Te has convertido en el rostro de mis peores pesadillas y miedos. Incluso llegaste a robarte mi imaginación. ¿Sabes? Antes que comenzaras a cazarnos una a una yo era la autora de un exitoso y divertidísimo manga que a todos alegraba; pero después de todas esas muertes, incluida la tuya, ya nunca pude volver a imaginarme nada. Le dejé el resto de la producción de aquel manga a mis asistentes y yo me dediqué a una publicación en solitario. Es nuestra historia, de cómo una niña sin presencia, pero buena y linda con todos terminó por convertirse en una asesina psicópata por culpa de la negligencia de sus amigas; sobre todo a la de la chica más dinámica del grupo. No te confundas, me limito a contar nuestra historia, no imaginé nada nuevo. Y eso es lo que vengo a dejarte, ya que siento que a pesar de todo te debo al menos eso. Al fin eres la protagonista, ¿estamos a mano ahora?

Kyoko se levantó y se enjuagó sus lágrimas.

—Las extraño a todas, ¿sabes? Tenías que llevártelo todo, hasta lo más valioso que tenía. Pero por suerte no te llevaste a Ayano; sin ella hubiera perdido por completo la razón. Esta es la última vez que vengo aquí; dentro de poco Ayano y yo nos mudaremos al campo con la pensión que nos da el gobierno por los daños emocionales. Intenté quedarme, pero todo lo que me rodea me vuelve a llevar a aquel día en que declaraste tu odio en forma de un enfermo juego que puso nuestro miedo al límite. Mañana mismo nos iremos, pero antes tenía que venir a despedirme y decirte que lo siento. Te sigo odiando, pero lo siento de verdad. Adiós Akari, y quién sabe, tal vez nos veamos en el infierno.

Dicho esto, Kyoko regresó a su casa. Había pasado tanto desde el día en que Akari había muerto. Al principio al Coronel no le hizo gracia y gritó como nunca al ver que perdió a su mejor asesina; y el hecho que la responsable de su muerte ya hubiera muerto no le hizo bien, pues no tenía a nadie en quién descargar su ira.

Ayano no dijo nada, pero no tenía qué; desde que acabó todo se mostró fuerte como nunca y ayudó a Kyoko a superar lo sucedido. Llegó al extremo de esconder sus propias lágrimas para no preocupar a su mujer; y esa vez fue Kyoko la que tuvo que intervenir para que lo soltara y llorara su pérdida. Ayano lloró, por Chitose más que nadie. Desde entonces ambas esposas se ayudaban mutuamente a seguir adelante esperando que el trauma ocasionado por Akari se desvaneciera con el tiempo.

Las víctimas de Akari fueron enterradas en un precioso mausoleo en las afueras de la ciudad para que sus familias pudieran ir a visitarlas; aunque nadie se enteró jamás de la verdad. Las únicas que lo sabían fueron las tres sobrevivientes, pero se negaron a hablar de lo sucedido.

Durante el funeral Chizuru atacó a Kyoko, al extremo que dos militares bien entrenados tuvieron que agarrarla fuertemente. Kyoko no se defendió.

Y ahora, dos años después, Chizuru y Ayano se encontraron en la entrada del cementerio, ambas llevándole flores a la misma persona. Al igual que el matrimonio Sugiura, la vida en la ciudad se le hacía imposible a Chizuru y pensaba irse lejos, de regreso a Kansai, para no volver más. Pero claro, antes tenía que presentarle sus respetos a su hermana gemela. Ambas se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y depositaron con suavidad las flores en la tumba de Chitose.

—Escuché que ella las salvó —dijo Chizuru.

Ayano asintió.

—Entonces ya somos tres —dijo Chizuru tristemente. —El día que Akaza vino por nosotras, ella aseguró que yo no formaba parte en sus planes. Estoy segura que mentía, pero aun así le preguntó a Nee-san si quería morir junto a mí o si me dejaba vivir. Dijo que quería dejarme vivir, así que ella no me tocó. Imagino que apreciaba demasiado a Nee-san.

Ayano dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

—Chitose nunca pensó en salvarse, sólo quería salvar a las demás. Aún si ustedes hubieran sido las primeras en la lista de Akaza-san y ella las hubiera matado primero, Chitose sabía que si quería salvarnos tenía que sacrificarse. La admiro de verdad, eso es ser una excelente amiga.

Ambas se levantaron y dejaron el cementerio.

—Por cierto, —dijo Chizuru, —¿Cómo está tu mujer?

—Recuperándose —dijo Ayano con tristeza. —Todavía se culpa de lo sucedido. No comprende que la culpa fue de los uniformados.

Chizuru le dio la razón.

Así, se despidieron en silencio sabiendo que era la última vez que se verían.

FIN


End file.
